Only ten seconds
by ALEXKOND
Summary: Thresh was always seen as a sadistic madman who would crush your soul for eternity. What not everybody knows is that he has the ability to bring the souls of your beloved ones for only ten seconds. Follow Thresh as he interacts with different champions from the League of Legends. 23/07: Part 2 of Diana's arc is out!
1. Maven of the strings

"...However you only have ten seconds, after that, you choose her fate"

She only nodded. She wanted to see her again, so much to say "sorry" to her.

He then proceeded to open the little door on his lantern, a bunch of spirits rushed to the entrance, but he scared all of them. Only allowed to pass only a single spirit. The little blue/green ball the materialized into someone. Someone who she know very well.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, her very own mother was standing in front of her

"Sona, my child... It's nice to see you again"

Sona embraced her, well at least try to, but her arms only met with air. She spoke in her mind

"I'm so sorry..."

"Sona, don't apologize. I love you and that is all that matters"

"I love you..."

The third actor was merely observing, but he had to interrupt this kind reunion.

"Sona, it's time. You decide, she disappears forever or she lives in my lantern, but i assure you, it wont be a nice stay"

She didn't move, why this had to end so soon? only ten seconds... life is so unfair sometimes. She waved her hand to him

"I understand... a pleasure meeting you Ms. Buvelle, I would loved to have your soul..."

Then she wasn't visible anymore leaving a heartbroken Sona sobbing in the ground. She spoke trough her mind to Thresh's.

"It wasn't possible to keep her a few more seconds, right?"

"No Sona, spirits don't belong to this place. If they stay here they corrupt. You have an example in front of you"

"Yet you helped me... why?"

"I will reserve that to myself only. We are done here, I'm going back. I suggest you to join me. The Shadow Islands are not a good place for you, maven"

They walked outside the ruins of an old prison, from there they walked until they reached the coast.

"Time for you to go back maven, if you stay any longer I won't be able to stop them..."

She nodded and started to speak words of an unknown language. And little by little she started to disappear. The spell was almost complete when little spiders started to appear.

"Just in time, she already detected you..."

Sona gave Thresh a little smile

"Thank you warden, I hope to see you again sometime" and with that she kissed his dark skull consumed forever by the blue, spiritual flames. Then she disappeared from sight, she was safe in Demacia now.

"Why help her warden?" asked from behind Elise, the queen of spiders.

"I have my own reasons queen... And I won't tell" answered Thresh in a monotone voice.

A few minutes passed when he broke the silence.

"Have you new follower of your cult?"

"They will arrive in fifteen minutes... want to join?"

"I need new souls in my lantern, for the first time in fifty years I let one out"

"I don't know what you see in that maven, honestly"

"I don't know myself"

And with that they proceeded to go to were her cult was, tonight was going to be a good night. Clear sky and seventy-two souls were waiting to be taken.


	2. The dark child

"So what do you decide?"  
"Only ten seconds? Why so little time?"  
"Because spirits doesn't belongs in this plane, they either go somewhere else or corrupt themselves"  
"But… I want to be with him forever... not just ten seconds, not just one thousand years, but forever"  
"Listen child, I don't have to do this, you can either accept my conditions or get lost"  
"… You are not nice…" – said within sobs  
"Who told you I was?"  
"You were nice to Ms. Buvelle!"  
"No, I wasn't nice to her, she accepted the ten seconds restriction"

At this point the dark child face was fully covered of her tears, why he had to be so cruel? She only wanted to be reunited with her beloved one. Was that much to ask?

"Why ten seconds?"  
"… Listen kid, I don't owe you anything and my patience is running low, accept my conditions or not already"  
"I hate you!"  
"You aren't the first one little girl" – said the chain warden within small laughs

There **had** to be another way… One where she could reunite whit his beloved one not for a limited time but for an unlimited one. What to do?  
Meanwhile Thresh was already in a bad mood. This little girl was taking much of his time and didn't want to accept his conditions. For him it was either accept what he says or get away from his sight. Maybe he could play with her at least, make her believe something she could never reach. Give her hope and then crush her little spirits. That usually worked when he tortured the unfortunate soul of a slain foe.

"Let's make a new deal"  
"A new deal?"  
"How much are you willing to pay for him?"  
"Anything!"

He then proceeded to give her one of his lanterns. He had many with him, some filled with a green aura inside them while others empty. Like the one he gave to her.

"Twenty souls… Bring them to me in three days. If you do it then I will imprison his spirit in your teddy bear. You won't have any more a shell of the bear you captured long ago, but the real one"

There was no way that this child was going to be able to do this. But yet the fun to see her struggle between killing innocent people for her goals was going to be great. He didn't expected what followed.

"Deal" – Said her with a little smile in her face, he had to admit, it was kind of unnerving.

Well, she looked… determinate? Surely was a façade she was posing. No way this little child would end killing twenty people. One day passed. Nothing. Two days passed. Still nothing. Thresh was sure she wasn't going to appear again. Which was going to be annoying since he would have to locate her to have his lantern back. His thoughts were interrupted however, someone was grabbing his leather jacket from behind.

"Dark child?"  
"Here it is, as I promised. Twenty souls" – said with that same smile in her face of days ago

Thresh was speechless at first. Not only she did acquire the souls for him, but instead of twenty there were thirty souls inside the lantern. Was this little girl doing? If that was the case… Maybe, just maybe, this little girl had potential.

"Hahahaha" – Thresh couldn't help but to laugh  
"Whats so funny?!" – asked an almost angry Annie  
"Nothing dark child nothing. You indeed kept your word, now it's time for me to do so"

Annie angry face turned quickly into the one of an anxious kid. Like the one of that wanted to open a Christmas present or eat a newly open chocolate.

"Step back a little, it will take just a few seconds"

With that the image of a known bear appeared in front of them, Tibbers as she called him was appearing in front of them, his soul to be more precise.

"TIbbers!" – Screamed the little girl while running towards him and giving him an affectionate hug

The bear replied by putting one of his pawns on her back, he seemed… happy. But at the same time he looked to Thresh with an opposite look. One of get near and I destroy you.

"Tibbers! I'm so happy to see you!" – said with tears in her eyes, this tears were of happiness though

Ten…

"I wanted to say to you… I'm sorry for everything…"

Seven…

"… for forcing your body to act against you will…"

Five…

"… and for everything I put you trough! Tibbers I'm so sorry!"

Three. Tibbers only looked at her eyes. He only nodded and then he gave a sight he never showed before. He smiled.

Two. Annie was crying between Tibbers arms. Both mix of sorrow and happiness. It was quite a cute view.

One.

"Please, stay with me forever" – it wasn't a command, but a begging.  
"Dark child, Tibbers. It's it time. What are you going to do, mighty bear?"

He only gave a look to Thresh. It was obvious he wanted to serve the little girl forever

"Very well then, since you are willing to get your soul prisoned, I will don't need to take you by force, you are a boring bear…"

Then the form of Tibbers become a small green orb. Thresh only grabs the little teddy bear Annie always carries and gestures the soul to enter it. As the souls enters the stuffed animal, one could tell that the buttons that were used as eyes would shine more than before.

"Here you have dark child. You won't command an empty shell now, but the bear you knew long time ago"  
"I… I… Thank you!" – and with that she jumped on the madmen, hugging him very strongly

This was weird. But nevertheless he had to ask her how she get the souls.

"I will carry you to your home, and while I'm at it, tell me how did you get the souls?"  
"It's a secret!" – said Annie while getting a horse ride from the chain warden himself  
"No soul has secrets I can't get"  
"Tibbers would never allow it"  
"Hehe, no he would not. Where do you live exactly dark child?"  
"I have a room in the Institute of war, take me there please"  
"You are aware we are at the Shadow Isles and it would take about five days to any mortal right?"  
"Lucky for me, you are not any common mortal"  
"Haha, quite likely"

The the little child felt asleep. It was something strange; normally nobody would ever thing of sleeping near him. Yet this child was sleeping peacefully on his back.

"Thresh? What are you doing?"  
"Oh, Elise what a surprise meeting you here"  
"May I know why you have the dark child on your back?"  
"Long story, just taking her back home"  
"Mmm…"  
"What is it?"  
"First the maven of the strings… Then the dark child…"  
"Are you insinuating something?"  
"You are getting soft" – Teased the arachnid woman  
"Hahaha! As if!"

And with that the chain warden disappeared with the little girl on his back.


	3. The dark sovereign (and Demacia wings)

** It's me again! Thank you to the people following and reviewing this story. I'm normally lazy to upload but with you guys reviewing I just can't help it but to keep writing! Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
P.S: I highly recommend to read Syndra's Lore before reading this chapter, otherwise you won't know who she wants to meet and why she behaves like so.**

* * *

"Assuming I will help you, then yes. You have ten seconds to say everything you want to the soul. Then it either disappears or I enslave it inside my lantern"  
"It is fine with me, you can keep the soul, I don't really care about it. I only want to see him again and have a talk"  
"Well… what do we have here? You are the first one that wants me to keep a soul"  
"It's not your business chain warden, can you do it or not?"  
"Of course I can and I must admit that I'm willing to, since I will get a new soul to my… collection"  
"Do we need something? Can you summon him now?"  
"Don't be in a rush dark sovereign, the only condition I have is that we must be in the Shadow Islands, that's the only place where I can summon spirits"  
"Even though you collect them in every battle I saw you?"  
"That's different. One thing is forcing souls outside their bodies, but summoning them… I'm not able without the powerful magic of the islands"  
"Fine then, let's get going then"  
"Not so fast, tomorrow… tomorrow will be fine"  
"What? I don't want to wait"  
"Either come tomorrow or don't bother me anymore, I have better things to do"  
"… Fine you win. Tomorrow we go, which time?"  
"Come to the Institute entrance by morning, I will be there"

Just as Syndra, the dark sovereign and Thresh, the chain warden were talking, a blue magic started to surround both. They were being called to battle. To the fields of justice.

"Seems like we will have to continue this talk later" – was all that the specter said

…

"Ahhh, the twisted treeline! What a wonderful place!"

Thresh always liked this place. It was different from the Summoner's Rift or the Crystal Scar. Those were much more… vivid and colorful. Instead, this place seemed very much like the prison the chain warden used to be. How many prisoners tried to escape only to find out that there was no control of your fate with him around. His weapon would pierce through the flesh and bones of those trying to run from him and would also wrap around the bone of its victim. Not only you would feel unimaginable pain, but you would also be pulled to the sadist warden. The screams were pure bliss to Thresh, no other melody could be better.  
Better snap to reality, Thresh first action was to see both teams' members. It was as follows:

Blue Side:  
- Thresh, the chain warden  
- Quinn & Valor, Demacian wings  
- Evelynn, the widow maker

Purple team:  
- Twisted Fate, the motherfucker  
- Rengar, the pride stalker  
- Lux, the lady of luminosity

It was going to be an interesting match, Thresh always liked prideful preys. Rengar was, of course, the next victim on his list. Due to the Institute of War regulations, Thresh wouldn't collect the soul of any champion, but a small green orb representing them. It was fun thought, even if it weren't their souls, the green orbs acted like so. How many times had he tortured the leaders of Demacia or Noxus? Even Ionian most powerful ninjas succumbed to his tortures. In the end, no living entity could resist his "playtime" with them.

"Are you here Thresh? Seems like you are somewhere else…"  
"Ah, sorry Evelynn, I just get lost in thoughts, let's head to battle"

The widow maker was an old acquaintance of Thresh, while you couldn't describe it as friendship; they had some respect for each other, this enabling them to work as a team properly. With Quinn & Valor it was completely the opposite, he barely knew both of them so he didn't really have a motive to help them. Of course, he would battle for victory but in case both his teammates needed help, he would go first for the widow maker and not for the woman with a bird as companion.

The match ended thirty minutes later. While his team was defeated, Thresh couldn't help but to rejoice himself as he captured the pride stalker soul not once but twice. The little green orbs were waiting for him inside the lantern. It was going to be a long and fun night.

"What do you exactly do with those orbs?"  
"I beg your pardon? Do we know each other?"  
"No we don't. But I'm curious of what you do to these orbs we drop when we die in battle"  
"Quinn right? Unless you have something important to me, I don't see any motive to talk with you"  
"Listen ghoul, I want to know what do you do with the orbs, mine included"  
"You heard the stories right? You already know what I do with them"  
"I also heard that you can bring any of those souls to this world, is that right?"  
"May I know who told you? I would like to have a word with him or her later…"  
"Not telling you and it doesn't matter either. Can you do it or not?"  
"Maybe I can, maybe I can't"  
"You can be really annoying sometimes… Is that one of your torture methods?"

Thresh couldn't help but to burst into a laugh, he was indeed trying to annoy that woman so she would left him. Maybe he could make a trade, bring whoever she wants and she could tell who told her about him in the first place. It had to be either Sona or Annie since only those two knew about it. The most probably would be the dark child, but he didn't remember her being close to Quinn. On the other hand Sona did have a friendship with her.

"Listen carefully; I bring whoever you want back. You have ten seconds, then I imprison the soul inside the lantern, and no, I won't give you the option where they vanish.  
"But why?"  
"Because I don't have any reason to help you at all. Besides I'm in need to add more souls into my lantern. Kitten going to last one dnight, after that I will need someone to play with"

"I will give you one week. Then I will come back and you decide"

With that Thresh left a doubtful and shocked Quinn behind him. Was he getting popular or what? He already did business with Sona and Annie and tomorrow he would deal with Syndra. But now Quinn was asking him about summoning souls. Who would come next? Teemo?

"I knew it, he's one evil spirit after all…" – she said to her companion

There was no way that she would allow his brother's soul end inside the lantern of the sadistic madman. But the chance of seeing him again, at least for only ten seconds was so tempting. After all she never did have the chance to say good bye to him. That night Quinn couldn't sleep…

"Very well dark sovereign, let's go to the Shadow Islands"  
"Yes, let's go"

Before she knew it, they were already into the islands, travelling with a spirit beyond life and death was completely strange to her. How they could cover so much distance in so little time?

"I will summon him, you will have ten seconds. Then, as we arranged, I will do as I please with his soul"  
"Indeed, bring him misery and pain for all eternity"  
"My, such burning passion. I like your style…"

Thresh then proceeded to summon the soul that Syndra wanted. In a few second the form of an old and small man appeared in front of them… So this was Syndra's formerly master!

Ten.

"Syndra? Is that you?"  
"So, seems like your visions is still failing you even in death, old man"  
"What? Oh, I remember now!"

Eight.

"Syndra! Please, you have to learn how to control your power! You mus-"  
"To control my power?! Ha! Says the man who was trying to neglect my powers!"  
"No Syndra, it's different…"  
"Different? All you told me were lies! You promised me to make me master my powers while you only wanted to make me weak!"

Six.

"You are wrong! So much power is dangerous even for you!"  
"There is no power I can't control. You were only jealous of my ability and tricked me. I was supposed to be stronger! But you only grew me weaker every day!"

Three.

"I will only grow stronger from this day. I already killed you in life, but now I shall torment you on death"  
"What do you mean?"

Two.

"Greetings sir, my name is Thresh. I will be your companion during the next eternity"

The old man was in shock. What was that creature? She planned this? It couldn't be!  
One.

"Syndra, what is the meaning of this?"  
"Begone!"

With that Thresh grab the lantern and throw it to where the spirit of the old man was standing. He tried with all his efforts to not be imprisoned, but no soul was strong enough for his lantern.

"Very well dark sovereign. This concludes our little 'trade'. You are free to stay here or go back to where you come"  
"Before I do that I have a question"  
"Yes?"  
"Could I join you when you torture this soul in particular?"  
"Well this is quite interesting. I never had public before, but I could make an exception… Let me think about it"  
"I don't have intention of staying here longer, how can I get back?"  
"You are already back dark sovereign"

She would admit it again, traveling with entities beyond life and death was really confusing, even for her.

"Tell me if I can join you or not then"  
"You are forgetting the magic word…"  
"… Please…"  
"I will tell you one of this days, until then, bye"

Thresh then disappeared from the vision of Syndra. What a day, she could get revenge of her master, the one who tried to deny her powers by lying to her, promising to increase her abilities while they were disappearing in fact. And if Thresh was willing to have her as a guest while torturing his soul… This was going to be a good hobby of hers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was Syndra for you, not giving a cent for her formerly master. And seems like word about Thresh summon ability is spreading within the League! I have a few ideas for Quinn, but she will come in a couple of chapters. Next chapter will focus in Thresh finding out who is talking more than he/she should. **


	4. The dark child (and Tibbers the bear)

**What's up FF? It's me again with another chapter of Ten seconds. Sorry for the delay, I'm not very inspired lately (you will probably notice it in this chapter). **

* * *

"I told you already Thresh! I didn't tell anyone!"  
"So, how come I have unexpected guest asking questions they shouldn't?"  
"I don't know! But I swear it wasn't me!"  
"Annie, if you lie you will only make things worse for you…"  
"I'm telling the truth! You meanie! Why don't you believe me!"  
"If you are telling the truth then you wouldn't mind if I look at your soul, don't you?  
"N-no way I'm letting you touch my soul! I have seen what you do to souls!"  
"Just a look, I won't hurt you in any way… unless you are lying…"  
"Wh-Why don't you believe me… I-I'm telling the truth…"  
"Don't cry child… You won't get away…"

How to act in front of a eight, maybe nine years old crying little girl? Normally ripping her soul away would be enough, but she was an especial case. Not only stealing her soul would have consequences with the League of Legends, but also a giant, flaming bear would gladly show him why you don't mess with her.  
Since we are talking about Tibbers… Where is him? He would probably appeared long time ago, before her master had the chance to cry, after all he was her protector.

"Annie… Where's Tibbers?"

"What happened?"  
"Don't you really know?"  
"I couldn't care less for other people here… No, I don't know what happened"  
"He was eaten by Nashor…"  
"Oh… So?"  
"Since that moment I-I can't… summon him…"  
"What do you mean with that? That bear has been with you forever…"  
"I don't know! I do as I always did but… He doesn't appear! I can't summon him!"  
"So that's why you haven't been fighting lately don't you?"  
"Shut up! How would I fight without him! And besides… It happened since I made that agreement with you! You are responsible!"  
"Little child, I would love to be the cause of your pain… But no, I didn't do anything for your bear to disappear. I'm as clueless as you about the matter"  
"I just want him to appear again…"  
"Show me you stuffed animal, maybe I can find something"

Without a word, the little girl showed the death spirit her little teddy bear. He then proceeded to analyze it for any clues.

"Did your bear always miss its back zip?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look, the zipper on its back is missing. That's why he probably can't come back, his soul doesn't have a proper embodiment, so he can't come back, even if he wants to"  
"Now that you mention it… I think he never missed his back zip…"  
"It took me five seconds… Did you really couldn't figure it out?"  
"S-Shut up! I couldn't because I was too busy looking for the zip!"  
"… Never mind, you should look near Nashor's pit for the zip"  
"Uhmm, Would you help me finding it?"  
"I don't have any reason to help you child…"  
"Please?"  
"No"  
"Please Thresh! I can't stand being near Nashor if I don't have Tibbers with me!"  
"Annie… You will go alone to find the zip, I already helped you. So don't bother me"  
"You meanie! Once I find Tibber's zip I will make him destroy you!"  
"Hahaha! As if he could! Not even in your dreams child!"

As he was talking to the girl, a blue aura started to glow around Thresh, he forgot he had a practice match today

"Well, seems like we will have to finish this talk later child"  
"Wait! Don't go! I still have to find the zip!"  
"Sorry little girl, but I can't cancel a summoning"

The chain warden was about to disappear when he suddenly feel the dark child grab his arm, she was trying to avoid him to go to the fields of justice.

"You dumb child! Let go of me! Otherwise you!"  
"What are you doing with Annie, Thresh?" – asked the frost archer, Ashe  
"…Damn…"

He was summoned alongside the dark child. What was worse, he was the last champion to be summoned, so now he had to explain to other four champions why the little girl was with him. Not that mattered that he was a death spirit or so.

"Care to explain?" – asked now the exemplar of Demacia, Garen  
"We were having a polite conversation when she grabbed my arm, then she was summoned with me"  
"Annie, is he telling the truth?" – asked the lady of luminosity, Luxanna

Thresh could swear how an internal switch changed inside the little girl. She was the "victim" and had Thresh at her mercy. Not that she could defeat him, there was no choice. But having Ashe, Lux, Garen and Rengar (who honestly didn't care about the situation, but remembered last match perfectly, so any excuse was good for him)

"I don't know… Were you being nice Thresh? Didn't you tell me you were going to help me with my task?"  
"I… Fine… I will help you if that makes this four idiots stop wanting to fight me, even when we are in the same team"  
"Thanks Mr. Thresh! I will now get out of here, so you can battle. I will wait for you once you finished!"

Damn… Damn this child, she surely know how to manipulate people around her!

"What you looking at? Let's go"

Honestly, Thresh was pissed. Not only he had to help this little girl, but she actually beat him minutes ago. People tend to forget they are dealing with a crazy pyromaniac when she pretends to cry. Thresh will have a special session with the spirits he catches on today's match.

"You seem motivated today warden" – commented the archer  
"I have my motives… Pay attention, I'm trapping this one" – said Thresh while throwing his chain, which perfectly accommodated around Sarah Fortune waist. Now was the time  
"Get over here!" – Almost screamed Thresh, both announcing the opportunity to Ashe and scaring the redhead at the same time  
"Not so fast!"

It was time now for Janna to act, launching a little tornado to Thresh, making him abandon his hook to avoid the incoming damage.

"Oh… How much I will enjoy torturing your soul woman…"  
"Haha, don't make me laugh warden, I won't give you a single chance!"

It was a particular long match; it seemed that there would be no winner until Thresh could hook Teemo and bring him to his team. His mistake was really painful, as the yordle died almost instantly. This allowed the blue team to push and ultimately destroy the opposite Nexus, but Thresh wasn't exactly happy about it. As Janna said, he never had the chance to collect her soul, action that he really wanted to do.

"You win this time woman, but next time I will make sure to personally take you down…"  
"Sure, try to catch me up you fool"

Well at least his team won, it was something. But now he had to help the little, annoying, girl to find the zip of her teddy bear.

"Come on dark child, let's go to Nashor's pit and find the zip"  
"Nice battle you had, Thresh!"  
"Could have been better, but that woman is surely hard to catch"

They reached the (empty) pit and started to look for a zip. The water around surely made things difficult, but after two hours of failure, Thresh decided to cancel the search.

"It seems it isn't here child and since it's getting dark I won't keep looking for it"  
"Thresh! Please, help me look for it! I'm sure it has to be around here!"  
"Look child, if you want so much that zip, come tomorrow and keep looking for it. I won't look for something so small in middle of the night. My patient has limits"  
"But you promised to help me!"  
"No, I never promised anything. You made that little act where the others fools fall for it and I had to say yes"

He then left the little girl alone. What a wasted day, looking for a zip in middle of the night. But since it was getting dark, it was a good time to practice a bit. The Summoner's Rift was an almost perfect place to practice at night. Very few champions were at the time so he could train as much as he wanted, after all he didn't need to sleep (who needs it when you are neither dead nor alive?)  
Two hours later he was ready to go outside the field, but he catches a particular view. A small, violet tent by the river, who could be? What's this? An unexpected victim maybe?

Since he really wanted to torture someone, this would be good. He grabs one of his chains and starts to slowly move them, making their particular sound, slowly making them louder and louder. He also uses his spectral voice to make sounds no mortal could ever hear, making even the bravest warriors scream for their lives. He can hear a voice, obviously scared; this was going to be easy.  
He was by the entrance now, all what was left was to open the then and claim the soul. He decides to be fast, using his weapon to rip the tent

"Your souls is mi" – but he's interrupted  
"Thresh! Help!" – Screams a scared Annie, while jumping into him and grabbing his chest with her arms  
"What the?"  
"There is a spider Thresh! Help me!"  
"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO FEAR ME, NOT A (#$"%!) SPIDER!"  
"Why should I fear you?"  
"Because I'm going to kill you and torture forever!"  
"But Thresh, you aren't bad with me… You always help me when I need you! You are a good person!"

That's it, enough is enough. Someone needed to die that same instant. But Thresh was a rational being. If he killed the child then the League would eventually found about it. He was strong sure, but not enough to go against the entire League… not yet.

"Here use your tent zip on your bear"  
"Isn't bigger than the old one"  
"Use it before I kill you"  
"Okay!"

Although it was a bigger than the last one, it fit reasonably good on the teddy bear

"Now, summon your bear"

Annie couldn't believe it, it worked! Tibbers was actually in front of her eyes! And Thresh was also behind Tibbers! He was… holding her weapon?

Tibbers never had a chance; he was merely summoned when Thresh was already aiming his weapon at his "neck". What followed was a massacre to the poor bear. Three hours later, Thresh was a bit exhausted, but damn that felt good.

"I think I had enough, you can call him into your teddy bear again"

Annie didn't respond that night was going to be recorded on her mind for the rest of her life.

"Mr. Thresh? Is Tibbers going to come back after all you did?"  
"I didn't took his soul so he should be fine, it will probably take him a day or two to recover though"  
"… Thanks"  
"Why for? I just killed your guardian in front of your eyes"  
"Well… It's not the first time he dies around me. But it was the first time I couldn't summon him, thank you for helping me!"  
"Whatever, I'm getting out of here"  
"Would you escort me to my room? It's not far from here"  
"If you shut up and go to sleep then yes. I had enough of you for one day"  
"Thanks!"

What a day, not only Thresh realize he couldn't scare the youngest champion of the League, but she was growing attached to him. And what was going to happen if other champions knew about this? His reputation would be destroyed.

"Elise, I swear, if you tell anyone of this you will wish me to kill you for the torment I will cause you, I know that spider was one of yours"  
"Well, well, if isn't the chain warden himself? That was quite a unique view Mr. Thresh"  
"I warned you already spider, get out of my view"  
"Or what? Are you going to hug me to death like you did to the little child?"  
"Here, a present for you" – he then threw something to Elise  
"You pathetic spirit! How dare you to do this to one of my spider lings?"

It was the little spider that scared Annie. It was missing all of its limbs and also its eyes. It seem that even spiders can't escape the warden's wrath.

So, in the end Thresh couldn't find out who told about his "particular" ability. Not only that, he had to spend all day long with that annoying little girl and actually helped her. In addition to that, Elise clearly saw how Annie hugged Thresh and actually didn't felt scared of him.

Thresh didn't had the need to sleep, but

"I'm going to sleep now; I need to forget a few things about today"

* * *

**Author Notes: Well, finally I could wrote something, so here's chapter 4! I know it's really different from the rest (I don't rely too much on character emotions on this one) and it's more random and fun (?) than the rest. I will probably rewrite this one later so it fits better with the rest of the story. Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! (If you have to be harsh, be it!)**


	5. The scorn of the moon - Part 1

** Greetings FanFiction! It's me again (Duh) with the continuation of this story named Only ten seconds. About the delay... I was either really occupied or too lazy to write. I'm sorry with every single person following this story, I will try harder next time and try to keep a regular uploading time, still is no excuse for my laziness. This chapter is not about Kayle neither Morgana, even when I start the story with them, if you are a fan of any of those character you will have to wait a bit! This chapter (and the next one) focus on Diana. Why Diana? Don't know, today I played with an excellent jungler Diana (me with Thresh) and we were unstoppable. So I decided to give her a bit of focus in my story. Hope you like this chapter and notice that (as suggested by a good reader) I'm writing a bit different compared with the other chapters (for example the separation between the dialoge). Please tell me what do you think about it (also I'm kind of expecting this to be filled with orthographic mistakes, let me know and you will win a cookie!). **

* * *

"I must admit this is rather unexpected. What could make the two to put your differences down and come to me?"

"I heard that you can bring the dead back to life, is that true?" - asked the judicator

"Well, it depends of who you want me to summon"

"Our mother, warden. We want you to bring her back" - answered now the fallen angel

"I thought you angels were immortal unless you sacrifice your very own life willingly"

"Yes that is the very truth Thresh, the only way we can die is to give up our lives to a greater cause"

"Since I would be making a favor to no just one, but two celestial beings I would like to know what do I win in this"

"What do you want ghoul?"

"Now Morgana, don't be pushy. Tell me Thresh, what would you want us to give you?"

"A battle. If you win you tell me her story and how she died. Then I summon her ten seconds"

"And if we lose?"

"I keep her soul for all eternity"

"How dare you! I would never let you do that!"

"Deal"

"Morgana?! What the hell are you thinking? How dare you to gamble mother's soul like that?"

"Shut up sister, I will risk anything for a last chance to see her again. If you don't have the guts then go away and don't bother me"

"Ugh... Fine warden, we will fight you. I warn you, prepare for a fierce battle"

"We are two anyways, you have no chance..."

"You are right, I will find someone to be my partner. Meet me here tomorrow by evening and we shall battle for your mother's soul"

With that, Thresh walked away from the celestial beings, which only watched him disappear in the distance.

"Morgana you idiot, how dare you to gamble with mother?"

"We will win, why so scared? You are always so scared of everything"

"I don't understand how you dare to make comments about me, remember who's the fallen one"

"Someday I will gladly kill you Kayle, but now you will shut up and come with me to practice. We are not going to give him the slightest chance"

"..."

While the sisters were arguing, Thresh had an important task for tomorrow. Who would be his partner? The problem was that not many people would willingly help him to do that. His Shadow Isles neighbors would ask for a rewards, any of the state cities like Demacia or Noxus would really don't care about a ghost warden. Maybe Syndra? She would use the battle as an excuse to make Thresh allow her to torture her master (he still owed her an answer). Annie? Just her name was producing an headache. The maven?

"Miss Buvelle"

"Thresh?" - Sounded her echoed voice through his mind

"Greetings Sona, I hope I'm not intruding you"

"Not at all Thresh, I must say I didn't expected you though... What can I do for you?"

"I have a favor to ask to you, would you mind?"

"Well, I would listen if you escort me to my residence, it's not far away from here"

"I may be curious but why are you here for? I mean you tend to take long walks alone in the surroundings of the Institute as far as I know"

"Generally, I found inspiration when I do that, it helps me clear my mind and relax so I can compose a new song with ease"

"It makes sense since you are a musician, but today I'm not here for your music Sona, I'm looking for the battle maven instead"

"Well, to be honest I have been really busy composing music, maybe too much... You have my attention"

"I will fight against the two angels, Morgana and Kayle and I'm in need of a partner. I think you would be a good one so I'm here asking you this favor"

"May I know why are you fighting them?"

"It has to be with my ability to summon the dead"

"Oh, I see... But I still don't understand why are you fighting them. I mean you did different when I asked you"

"I treat different each people I know. You did paid a price though, but it won't take effect until it is your time to pass away"

"I aware of that Thresh, I have one last question"

"Yes?"

"Do you win or lose something as a result of this match?"

"Well, I can't lie to you. We are gambling with their mother's soul. If they win the see her and then she vanish. If I win I keep her soul for my own... purposes"

"Oh... that changes my answer then... I'm sorry Thresh but I can't take part if that is the price they must pay in case you win"

"I understand maven, to be honest I kind of expected this scenario"

They ended the conversation just in time to Sona to reach her dormitory between the Institute's walls.

"Thank you for the company Thresh, I hope you find a partner but I also hope you don't win tomorrow"

"Hehe, even if you are against it I will do my best to reclaim my prize. Have a good night maven"

What a problem, the moon was already up in the sky and Thresh still didn't had a companion for the next day. By now most champions would be sleeping, a necessity that only the living needed. When was the last time Thresh sleep? Ages? Centuries? He couldn't remember.

"Hey! Look for where you walk warden" - Interrupted a feminine voice

"Huh? Ah it's you lunari. You have my apologies, I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't noticed you"

"As long as you apologize it's okay then. What are you doing here? Normally I don't have visitors and I would like to keep it that way"

"I could make the same question to you, but you have me interested in the visitors part. What do you mean with it?"

"Nothing of your business warden"

"Well, I have nothing better to do than just watch you to do whatever you have to do"

"What if I cut you in half and then walk away? Does it sounds better?"

"A battle? Right here, right now? I must ad- THINK FAST!"

With that Thresh quickly trow his weapon directly to Diana, who barely had time to unfold her blade and avoid a severe injury. She was quick for sure, since she soon rushed to him and started to swing her weapon in all directions, proving to be difficult to dodge or defend from it. But of course Thresh knew many tricks, throwing his lantern directly to her head to force her to defend. Of course he quickly use the attached chain to retrieve it and then charge against her. Bot metals met every few seconds, both of their owners using every single movement to provide fatal wounds to the other. Diana had an advantage over Thresh, she was much more agile than him but he proved to be a dangerous opponent due his unique fighting style, he could fight in the distance by using his attached weapon as a whip, using the additional force of the gravity to cut almost everything. The three she hided behind was almost cut in half by this attack. If she decided to charge against him, he would quickly change instance and start swinging in an horizontal way, proving to be rather impossible to approach him without receiving damage. The tall grass around him was the evidence as it was reduced everything he used his attack. And even when she reached him, he had a rather excellent use of his blade and a strong grip, proving useless to try to take his weapon away. Not counting that even if she managed that he still had those chains to both hit her and retrieve his weapon.

In Thresh mind, Diana was an excellent challenger. She was one of the fastest fighters he ever seen, her mobility was very high and her use of her weapon was perfect. Every time he tried to hit her from afar she would dodge or just use her blade as a shield, and every time she could she would charge against him, quickly cutting the distance between them. She also was a very intelligent adversary, taking just a few minutes to realize and learn the patron he used against her, soon she would be dodging every attack easily and try to attack from different angles. Thresh knew that at this rate he would eventually lose. But of course he still hadn't use the potential of the lantern, one bad move from Diana is all what he needed.

"What a delightful night scorn of the moon, didn't expected to have such fun today"

"Don't worry warden, I will make it short for you. Just one single hit in your head is all what I need"

"You shouldn't play with the death lunari, you can't kill what is already dead, but I admire your spirit"

The clash continued, both of them being unable to make the first (and possibly last) hit. Thresh decided to give some use to his chains so he trowed his weapon in Diana's direction, just to her to avoid it completely

"Nice aiming"

"I wasn't aiming for you"

His weapon swing around a tree behind her, he used this to catapult himself against her at full speed. Diana barely had time to react and throw herself to the ground, avoiding him by mere inches. If he used projectiles so she would, charging her blade with the power of the moon she discharged a white beam against him which would impact into the tree and set it on fire due the concentrated magic. He was there a second ago, where is he now?

"You can't hide from the moon warden, come out and play"

"That's my line" - Appeared Thresh from below her, of course, as a being from outside the living he had the ability to just sink into the ground and appear wherever he pleased. He used his chain to trap one of Diana's legs and then pull it, making her to fall to the ground. He then tried to end the battle by swinging his weapon down into her head but she reacted fast and barely reflected his attack with her weapon, finally breaking his grip over it and making him drop his weapon. Not only that but also breaking the chain attached to it, it was now that she had the chance.

"Seems like you don't have a blade anymore warden"

"I don't need it for what's coming lunari, I hope you are ready to have a little dream"

He dropped himself over her, sitting above her and making impossible to use either her arms or legs. She was completely trapped below Thresh. He then simple put his lantern by Diana's side

"Let's see what fear looks like for you"

Diana's vision the blurred. What happened? She was fighting the warden and now she is in some place she doesn't know. But at the same time it's so familiar... There is some people around her using some kind of light armors and tunics. It feels very similar to when she was into the solari, but the colors and the people seems different, instead of yellow and dark red/brown the use violet and white as primary colors.

"Excuse me, where am I?" - She asked to a passer by.

"Sorry? I don't understand your question, you are in the library"

"Library?"

"Miss Diana with all due respect are you alright? You are here into the lunari palace"

Lunari palace? Such place only existed in records she read in forbidden books, one said that there was once a palace dedicated to the moon. Both lunari and solari tribes were in harmony but one day the solari betrayed the peace between them and attacked by surprise, killing every lunari in the process, it was a massacre that nobody would ever be able to remember, because there was no survivor.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit dizzy erhm... whatever your name is"

"My name is Kirch, I'm the librarian. Maybe you should go to your room Miss Diana, you don't look well"

"Maybe I should... Where is my room?"

"Turn right when you exit and then cross the garden, you should ask someone else there since I don't know where your room is exactly"

"Okay then, thanks"

This is confusing, where is she? Library? Garden? This place was beautiful though, stone walls mixed with fine architecture to make impressive corridors filled with arcs and some decorations, one side facing the downside of an apparent hill, allowing the moonlight to fill every corner. The garden also received this light and was filled with flowers that only blossom during night time, making a beautiful display of colors for Diana to admire as she could see some armored men (maybe a patrol?) by the end of the garden.

"Excuse me, I'm lost and I can't find my room. Could you tell me where is it?"

"Sorry miss but I have no idea, go to the great hall and you should find someone who can help you"

This story keep for a while, Diana going from place to place and asking for directions. It didn't bother her to walk around all the place since it was so unique and beautiful. The lunari really had good taste when it comes to buildings. And all the people here seems so content and happy with their lives. Nothing could go wrong here! She was now by the great hall. Long wooden tables were around the place were people would gather to eat, get drunk and have fun. The ambient was so cheerful even with her usually seriousness she couldn't help but to smile.

"Excu-"

"Help! Someone is... gah!"

The poor man who shouted had his neck sliced in two. A full armored man was behind him, looking all the people there he just ordered

"Kill them all"

From the entrance appeared lots of these mysterious foes, all of them wearing full armors and shields. The people there had two choices, either run or fight. Running was almost impossible as every exit was now blocked by these strangers but fighting with nothing more than your bare hands against them? Diana didn't understand why someone would attack this place, but she couldn't care less. She charged against an enemy and using her full weight she pushed him, making him lose his balance and drop his sword. She didn't hesitate, grabbing his new weapon she quickly ended his life.

"A rebel isn't it? You have no chance here, surrender now and I will make sure you have a quick death"

"Never! I will personally kill every one of you before surrendering!"

"What a pity, such a fierce spirit wasted in you. Guards, end her"

It was now three versus one, but that would matter nothing to her. There were even worse situations in the League, with ease she keep fighting men after men, they proved to be strong though, hitting her sometimes and making her really tired. By the ten soldier she killed she was already panting, she needed some air or she would end like the men she killed minutes ago. Using her agility, she jumped above one guard and then throw her sword directly into the face of another. This gave her time to exit the room and go to the gardens. But the last thing she found was rest...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As I said the angel sisters will come later with an epic battle story arc (well maybe that's too much). I liked how things turned out with Diana, and I finally described a battle scene! **

**Also, Chained, please forgive me for being an ass and never connecting again into the EU server. For now on I will do my best to connect and play some rounds with you (or at least chat with you).**


	6. The scorn of the moon - Part 2

**Hi again FF! I finally wrote the continuation of the Diana arc. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_It was now three versus one, but that would matter nothing to her. There were even worse situations in the League, with ease she keep fighting men after men, they proved to be strong though, hitting her sometimes and making her really tired. By the tenth soldier she killed she was already panting and gasping for breath, she needed some rest or she would end like the men she killed seconds ago. Using her agility, she jumped above one guard and then throw her sword directly into the face of another. This gave her time to exit the room and go to the gardens. But the last thing she found was peace..._

Thresh was in top of Diana, he was still scouting through her mind. He had to admit that very few people would give him so much resistance. Watching her memories proved to be a tiresome task to the warden. But his curiosity was way bigger and he ignored the warnings his body was giving to him. He would not only know a source of fear to the Scorn of the Moon to use later, but it was a genuine interesting memory to spectate.

"Show me your pain Diana"

"…"

Peace, that's what she needed. She was tired and dirty because of the earlier fight. Blood, both from her enemies and hers covered virtually every part of her body and clothes. Getting out of there was the only way she could survive, right? The smell of fresh air would enter her lungs and give her strength while the sight of the moon would clear her mind.

The sight she witnessed was other thing though. She was in what used to be a big and pretty garden covered in flowers that bloomed with the light of the moon and gave an exquisite aroma to anyone who passed there. Those flowers were supposed to be white, the exact same white of the moon. Something was wrong though, as they were a deep red and their aroma was completely different. They smelled like blood or rather like death. What a curious scenario, they were beautiful even when they were covered in blood and surrounded by death. How many bodies were there? Maybe fifty? Seventy? One hundred? The sight were only shocked Diana, she couldn't believe it. Fifteen minutes ago it was a happy place were life was blooming, now it was only a death pit.

"She's over there, catch her!"

She didn't even had time to recover from the shock that she was running again, she will have revenge of this, but not now, it would mean suicide in her current state. Are really the iron solari doing this? Those monsters could only come from a place worse than the Shadow Islands.

Using her agility and small frame, she eventually escape her chasers and hide herself in top of a roof. She could see the magnitude of the attack from there, she notices how not only man but elders, women and children were all being slaughtered in front of her very own eyes. She would need a bit more of rest, but the sight was enough, for every killed comrade, she would kill ten of them. The moon was shining today, she would make it red though, with the blood of her enemies.

Jumping from the roof, she aimed her sword directly into the head of a soldier, he never had a chance. By the time his head touched the ground, she was already piercing the chest of another attacker, he only coughed and died.

"Surround her but don't attack her, she's dangerous"

"Come here you cowards, don't think you can escape me!"

But the soldiers already saw what she's capable of, they followed the orders of their captain. The quickly surrounded her and they all ready their shields and they slowly started to walk into her direction. They were trying to corner her.

"Ha, silly of you thinking you can corner me. Mark my words. All of you are going to die"

She raised her weapon in the direction of the moon, she always praised the moon and, in return it always gave her the strength she always needed.

"What the? She disappeared?"

"I'm right behind you captain"

He turned around just in time to see how she was cutting one of his legs. He couldn't feel anything though, it was so unexpected that he only could stay in the ground, bleeding to death. The rest of his men had the same or worse fate. One, two, three, four, five, and counting, every scream would only gave her more strength. Those pigs will understand the meaning of no hope.

"Where is your leader?"

"Like I will tell you"

"Oh, you better do" – Said while she pressed her fingers against his eyes

"Stop! I will tell you! She's in the entrance of this temple, please spar-"

His neck meets her sword. She? Time for a girl to girl chat

"Miss, please help me" – It was a faint voice, she could identify that the owner wasn't going to live much more

"Little girl?"

"Miss, I'm going to die?"

She was a mess. Cuts over her legs, arms and chest. Blood pouring from countless injuries. She was going to live for a few minutes though, but was that right? Not even the best healer would be able to do anything, but she couldn't left her to die. Maybe?

"No little girl, you are going to another place"

"Another place?"

"Yes, close your eyes and think of the happiest place, do so please"

"Okay, thank you miss..."

It was the first time that Diana couldn't raise her sword with ease, but if she could make her avoid a painful wait, then it was worth it. Right? She made it quick, her sword pierced her hearth and she left this world without pain. But that didn't made Diana avoid crying, this was so wrong, this girl was supposed to live a happy life. She was lying in the ground instead.

"Your death will not be in vain little one. I promise you that"

If she was angry earlier now she was furious. What she done only fueled her thirst for solari blood. They would pay, every one single of them, the sun would never rise again after today.

She slashed endless enemies, no one would resist her technique more than a few seconds, she was injured too, many swords met her pale skin but she would feel nothing. There was no place for pain, only hate. She slowly went from the gardens to the entrance of the lunari palace, but even she would feel exhausted by then. It was no surprise, she clashed swords with more than sixty men and killed every single one of them

"You are the devil!"

"You made me one"

"Gah!"

"Now tell me, where is your leader?"

"Please stop, she… She's down the stairs now please stop this!"

"Don't worry your life ends soon"

The man was dead one second later, she was close to her target now. She was close to her revenge. No time to lose then. She wi- Pain… in… the… head…

Her conscious vanished, something, or rather someone hit her in the head and all fade in black. Just like the vision of Thresh.

…

Diana finally broke from his spell.

"What have you done to my warden?"

"Nothing, I was just curious of your past. Interesting one I must admit"

"I was trying to forget that you idiot. Get out from me"

"Do you really want to forget those events, Scorn of the moon?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can ban those memories from your mind Diana, you won't remember those events ever again"

"… What's the catch?"

"I saw your skill with your sword. I have a match tomorrow. Help me out and I will make my part"

"Why should I? I can live with those memories in my head, like I had all my life"

"You are crying"

She didn't notice, but tears were falling from her eyes through her cheeks. Thresh made her remember some events that she really wanted to forget. Was what he said true?

"My memories are what define me. Good try warden, there is no deal"

"Such a shame, I really wanted to fight alongside with you scorn of the moon. I propose you the next then. Fight side by side with me and I will summon the little girl you met that day"

"You can do that?"

"It's a secret, but yes. Only ten seconds though, then I either imprison her soul or it vanishes, this time though, I'm not interested in her"

This deal was different. Would she be able to meet that little girl? Her hair was as white as hers and had blue big eyes. She was the definition of beauty, why her life ended so soon?

"Who will be our foes?"

"The angel sisters, Kayle and Morgana"

"Kayle and Morgana? That's odd, they always fight each other for every reason possible. Why they should team up?"

"I made a deal with them, and fighting is part of it"

"… It's almost three in the morning and we meet just by coincidence. So, if I don't help you are screwed"

"You can say so"

"In that case you will summon her… and owe me a favor"

"What kind of favor"

"A favor I will think about later. It can be anything, from killing someone to humiliate yourself"

Thresh never liked owing favors to anyone. But this was his last chance to meet a partner for the match he has later the same day.

"Deal. Meet me at the Institute entrance by morning, since you are a living being you should sleep to recover from today, grab my arm"

"What for" – While she did what he ordered

"Saves some time"

"How in the moon are already at my home?"

"I can travel different from what mortals are used to"

"I cannot sleep though, those memories were supposed to be forgotten… Yet you made me remember them"

"In that case, would you mind telling me the rest?"

"… I don't know"

"You have nothing to lose and maybe, just maybe, it could ease your misery"

"Why you want me to feel better? Aren't you supposed to love agony?"

"Indeed Diana, but I need you in optimal conditions for tomorrow so I'm making an exception for you"

Diana invited Thresh to sit on a wooden chair near her bed. She just looked to the moon through a fit and tall window. The moon was full tonight, so beautiful yet so painful, just like that day so many years ago.

"I don't know, hell maybe you are right. Listen to my story warden, maybe you will learn something useful"

"My ears are yours, tell me your past"

…

Diana woke up to find she was laying in front of lots bodies. She guessed she was left for dead there, lucky her she still had a second chance to battle the enemy. Her mind was confused though, her vision blurred and every part of her body aching and burning from her earlier injuries. Her sword was missing so most of her light armor. Just her thin layer of clothes was protecting her, it wasn't much but at least it was something. Her stomach hurt a lot more than earlier too, did someone kicked her when she passed out? It seemed like so.  
There was no time to check her body, someone was near and would probable end her if he or she find out she was awake. Pretending to still be sleeping or rather dead, she listened carefully to her surroundings, someone with a heavy armor was walking just a few mere meters from her, she could tell the enemy was on her left and wearing some heavy armor. If she played her cards correctly, she would kill him or her, make a wrong move and it was the end of the line.

"Funny, I could swear you were in other position fifteen minutes ago"

She said nothing, was she discovered so soon?

"Come on, get up and face me, I promise I kill you painlessly and fast"

She was going to get up and face her destiny but then

"Please have mercy! Don't hurt me anymore! My family is already dead, just let me go!"

"Sorry madam, but you won't live past this night, unless… You have a nice figure you know?"

"… Do what you want"

"Hehe, what a nice moment we are going to spend. Come here"

"What's wrong? You will enjoy this I pro-"

Diana, quickly stands up and grabs his sword, then she slices it into the back of his neck

"Wha-t the... Ugh…"

He was drowning into his own blood. He deserve it after what he wanted to do.

"Are you alright?"

"Miss, I can't thank you enough for what you have done. May I know your name?"

"Diana, and yours?"

"I'm" – An arrow pierced her throat that same moment

The same man that was supposed to be dead managed to load an arrow into a bowgun attached to his arm. He aimed to Diana, but fate decided that the other woman would meet her end.

"Damn you!" – She sliced her new sword many times into his body. By the time she ended cutting, he was a pile of flesh instead of a man

She was alone again, only the moon was her companion that horrible night. Tired and hurt she could either fight again or scape somewhere safe. She didn't wanted to left her fellow friends and home, but she would only meet death if she went inside again. The lunari legacy would end that very same night, unless she went far from that place. She was ready to go but then she saw that little girl again, she was with the rest of the bodies there. Her empty eyes were looking just into hers, what a sad view. She wanted that to make her rage, she so much wanted to feel anger or something, but she had enough. She felt nothing, she was broken for the events she lived through and her body was merely a shell of who she was. If she went to fight like that, she would die in few seconds, if she had nothing to fight for, she would only make suicide.

She looked again into her eyes, she notices she still had a small ring in one of her fingers. She took it from her and fit it into one of hers.

"I will use this ring from now until every solari have met my sword. Once I finish, I promise I will give it back to you"

She walked away from there while tears were forming in her eyes. She felt so… useless, she could do nothing for her people, she couldn't save anyone. She failed not only the lunari but the moon itself. Who would pray to the moon if she was the last one of her kind alive?

She just walked away from there, she just walked and walked into the direction opposite of where she used to live. Minutes become hours and she soon saw how the sun was raising into the horizon. What should be a magnificent view only caused her chest to struggle.

"I lost consciousness eventually, I only remember waking up near a river later, somehow her injuries seemed to heal a lot than before. They weren't completely healed but they didn't looked as bad as the night before"

"Yes, I happened to pass by and found you"

"You helped me? Why?"

"I didn't helped you. To be honest, I found you dead and I thought that your soul would be a good addition to my lantern"

"But?"  
"I couldn't prison you. I tried and tried to have you, but you soul would not enter my lantern. You had pending task into this world. I did the only thing I could do, gave you a second… or rather third chance"

"What you are telling, is it truth?"

"Believe me or not, I don't care to be honest. I'm not someone who lies much, only when I need to. And I don't need to lie to you now"

"My perspective of you has changed warden… I feel sick knowing I owe you my life"

"How touching. Your past is one of pain a hate Diana and your path will only meet death and destruction. A path I'm interested into witness"

"You are a being who lived many men lives, while mad, you still are a wise man. Will I meet happiness some day?"

"Only you can respond that Diana. Not even I can change fate of peoples but then again, you are the only one who writes it"

"If only I could find something of my people to give me strength. Not the only killed every single one of us and destroyed our home. They also banned us from history. Not a single book hold records of our people"

"The winner always writes the story, it's part of human nature. You are the last remnant of the lunari, think twice of what that means before throwing yourself to battle"

"What does it means?"

"Only you can find a meaning to your existence Diana. What I only can say is that you should keep your promise to the little girl you meet that day"

"I will live forever until I accomplish my promise"

"That's the spirit, but you alone won't be able to do that. The solari had enough time to grow as a country itself. You will have to plan carefully"

"Or rather we will have to do it"

"What do you mean?"

"The favor you owe me, you will help me destroy the solari from the very core of it. We will make the world recognize the lunari and acknowledge what kind of monsters the solari are"

"A promise is a promise is a promise… Remember that I won't be just a soldier who follows orders, I will think for myself"

"You don't like it but I don't care Thresh, you are a good fighter and you will prove me valuable for my plans"

"Then, we have a deal?"

"Deal"

Diana never noticed that, despite sounding disappointed, Thresh was actually expecting this very same outcome, he actually smiled.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Authors Note: So, Diana won a powerful ally, but she knows that Thresh always has his dark motives. What was going to be the catch? On the other hand, Thresh can't wait to battle the sisters in a few hours. He has a soul to trap, not just a simple mortal one, but one from the heaven itself, place he was not welcomed. He also would help Diana, or make her believe so. Not even him can predict the outcome of his alliance with the scorn of the moon.  
Please rate and review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
